Imperfectly Perfect Christmas Surprise
by babyvfan
Summary: *Final piece to Hunt for Bridal Perfection and Imperfect Love's Perfect Wedding ft. Fem-Draco* Happily Ever After (or surprises for that matter) truly know no bound. Especially during the holidays


**For the lovely and witty Ashley aka littlenightdragon. Presenting gift #1**

* * *

 **Imperfectly Perfect Christmas Surprise**

A sound that was a cross between a giggle and a squeal caught her attention, dragging it away from the coffee she was impatiently brewing in the pot over to what was going on outside. Curious, Nisa peered outside her kitchen window, a smile curling her face.

She lived for fairytales. Ever since Mother read her her first story of an ice-queen sealed away in her castle, terrified of her powers that could freeze anyone who came close to her, and the brave knight who decided to save her from her loneliness. Since then, Nisa had been enthralled, demanding to hear more stories. More about beautiful princesses, more about crafty witches, more about brave knights, more about true love.

However as she got older, Nisa realized, that although they were wonderful and treasures stories, they weren't always right. For example, sometimes love-at-first-sight didn't happen with the prince and princess, spending a good six or seven years trading glares and insults instead of kisses (though that finally came later on). Sometimes the princess wasn't just the dragon's hostage but also his slave, tending to his every whim for the sake of her family. Sometimes, just as they don't only exist in storybooks, the story doesn't end at happily ever after.

In fairytales, she recalled reading about the king spending some time with the prince: fencing, horseback-riding, hunting. She didn't remember reading about the king indulging the little prince with a snowball fight.

Then again, Harry wasn't quite a typical king. And she wasn't sure if what she was seeing would classify as a snowball fight.

Late November was almost over, but winter apparently couldn't wait till December, coming full-force this past week with layers and layers of thick snow, coating all of London in a heavy pure-white blanket. Their backyard looked like it was belonged to the cover of a holiday card, a beautiful winter wonderland enjoyed by her two favorite boys.

James, or Jamie as he was fondly called, almost two, was dressed in head to toe in layers: a thick woolen dark-green hat that covered the messy mop he inherited from his Daddy, a red scarf tied around his neck, a very poufy dark-blue jacket that made him look and waddle like a marshmallow. Even from her distance, Nisa could see his green gray-rimmed eyes sparkling in delight. Laughter spilled from his lips as he collected snow in his gloved-hands and tossed it up. The target of his snow bombs was Harry, barely dodging away from the attacks, dressed in the same multi-layered attire as James, though he was a missing a hat.

"You won't win, little knight." Harry playfully threatened, curving up a snowball in his hands. "I'm bigger than you, which makes me stronger."

He threw the snowball at Jamie, missing him by a good three feet. Jamie laughed and tossed more snow.

Nisa moved over to the back porch, shivering from the sharp, frigid air that went through her Harry-borrowed Weasley sweater that flooded into the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe.

As if he could sense her gaze, despite it being several feet away, Harry looked over and sent her a wink along with an air-kiss.

Trying and failing to appear nonplussed, Nisa rolled her eyes and sent him back an air-kiss.

Grinning, Harry scooped up Jamie in his arms, pointing over to her. "Look who it is, Jamie."

"M'ma!" James happily cried.

M'ma. Her second-favorite word to wife.

She waved back at them, but soon lowered her hand when she noticed a smile curving Harry's mouth, tinged with a sly edge. It was a smile that convinced her he was meant for Slytherin, a smile that didn't promise anything good.

"I think Mummy wants to play in the snow, too."

"Yeah!"

"No!" The warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest from watching her family evaporated, replaced with chilling fear as Harry rose to his feet, a wolfish smile on his face. "No, no, no!"

In a heartbeat, before she could run inside, before she could lock the door, a pair of strong but freezing arms grabbed her by the waist and yanked her back.

"Potter, so help me God, if you even think about it-"

But he did, throwing both of them into the snowbank, sending thousands of snowflakes into the air while dunking them in layers upon layers of snow.

"Potter!" she shrieked. _Cold, cold, cold_. The word repeated in a frantic rhythm. Merlin, she never realized how brutal winter was till one was submerged in several feet of snow.

The imbecile smirked at her. "You look radiant, darling. Like a winter princess."

A winter princess who was going to freeze his smug arse and sent it Antarctica when she was warm enough.

"Snow!" Jamie cried, crawling onto their laps.

"I know, Jamie. Doesn't Mummy look cute?"

"I am not cute! And I hate you!" Nisa scowled.

"Lies! You love me and I know it!" Harry's fingers descended on her like fire ants, covering every inch of her stomach, bringing a string of laughter out of her.

"Get off me, Potter!" she shrieked, her annoyance overshadowed by her laughter. "I mean it!"

"Not till you say you love me." Harry grinned above her. "Go on, say it! Say you love me."

"I loathe you!"

"Wrong L-word, dear." His grin grew at the sneer she sent him. "Go on, Nisa. Say it. Three simple words." His hands moved on both sides of her ribcage, which were her weakness, making the laughs come out harder. "That's all it takes."

Either admit defeat and get warm or hold onto pride and let her husband tickle her until her body became an icicle. Nisa thought it through. She'd let the prat have his victory now and get him back later. "Fine, fine, fine, you git. I sur-I surr-"

Nausea grabbed hold of her intestines, twisting them into a pretzel.

 _Dear Merlin!_ Nisa untangled herself from Harry's arms, pulled herself off the ground, and ran inside the house. Up the stairs, to their bathroom where she emptied her breakfast into the porcelain toilet.

Minutes, or what felt like hours, later, Nisa peeled herself off the toilet seat and flushed it with her foot, sure that her stomach was empty. She brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash, cringing at the taste of vomit. Once her mouth was minty fresh, she scrubbed her face clean.

 _Okay_ , she thought. _Clearly blackberry pancakes and coffee weren't the best combination_. It was the last time she'd let Granger talk her into trying new things.

Harry and James came back inside while she was upstairs. James was playing with his blocks while Harry was hanging up their coats.

"Hey," he said once he caught sight of her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. Especially after my unexpected swim."

Harry smiled, but it was a weak one, barely hanging onto his mouth. He studied her closely.

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Nisa climbed down the steps, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his frowning mouth until it finally faded. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. She slipped away from his arms before he could deepen the kiss.

"Hey!"

She smiled sweetly at him. "A small preview of the well-deserved payback that awaits you for pushing me into the snow."

Harry bit his lip, still stuck over her unexpected nausea. But he relaxed, smiling easily at her. "So a preview huh? What else do you have planned for me for your vengeance scheme?"

Nisa hummed as she stepped closer, toying with the collar of his jumper. "Oh, something like…slipping into this dazzling dress for the Ministry ball tonight that will you the envy of every nitwit there."

Harry leaned closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. "How dazzling are we talking?"

Slyness curved into her smile. "Enough to make you wanna tear it off and have your wicked ways with me."

Lust flared in Harry's eyes. Nisa pecked his lips and went off to play with their son, leaving her hot and bothered husband alone in the hallway.

~...~

There were times when she was so brilliant, she amazed even herself. And this was one of those moments.

Nisa grinned at her reflection, doing a quick twirl to admire herself from all four angles.

She was a vision in grey, dazzling like a daughter of the night and stars, like a celestial being of winter. A striking grey with lace adorned onto the dress, a plunging v-neckline that teased glimpses of cleavage, a sheer skirt with silken-draped details that fell from her waist, and long sleeved that matched. She paired the dress with grey suede high-heeled pumps and sterling silver star earrings. She did her makeup light, painting her lips a sheer rosy-pink. Her platinum blonde hair spilled stylishly over shoulders, cascading down her back.

A knock at the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Nisa, are we almost done? We were supposed to be there an hour ago." Harry reminded.

"You can't rush perfection, Harry. And please note that there is such a thing called fashionably late."

"Oh really? Well, remember that the next time I'm a few minutes late to our lunch date."

"Do so, Potter, and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

She could feel those emerald-greens rolling behind the door. She gave her lips a quick touch-up, fluffed up her hair, and went out.

No matter how many times she'd seen it, she never got tired of seeing her husband in a suit. This time was no different. He looked positively ravishing in a sleek black suit, his grey-blue and cufflinks coordinating perfectly with her dress. He even smoothed out his hair and slicked it back with gel, giving it a nice shine.

She wasn't the only one enthralled by what she was seeing. One look at her and Harry declared, "Forgot the party. We're staying in."

Giggles fluttered from her mouth. "I think not, Potter. I didn't go through all the trouble of dolling myself up not to be the belle of the ball."

Harry tilted his head back and let out a miserable groan."You are going to be the death of me, Mrs. Malfoy-Potter."

A shiver went through her body at the title, yet another name she loved so much and never got tired of hearing. Smirking, she walked over to him and fixed his tie. "And I intend for your death to be a long and slow one."

"And _hard_ ," Harry teased, his eyes glinting.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter!" she laughed, shoving him away.

He grabbed onto her wrists and reeled her in. "When one has a wife like you, Malfoy, it's hard not to."

A well-spoken answer. She awarded him with a soft peck on the lips and quickly skirted away when he tried to deepened it. "Ah, ah, ah." She warned, pointing a finger at him. "You'll ruin my makeup."

Groaning, Harry's eyes raked over her figure. "You so owe, Malfoy."

She smirked at him. "Don't I always?"

Mother was waiting for him right at the living room as they came in through the Floo at Malfoy Manor. The living room was beautifully done with white Christmas lights sparkling from above, the scent of pine and finger strong in the air, and the tree already up in full twelve feet high that was done with lights and tinsel and ornaments.

"Hello darling," Mother smiled. "Harry." Her smile brightened at the toddler in Nisa's arms. "And hello Jamie."

"Mother." Nisa pecked her cheek.

"Thanks for babysitting again." Harry said, accepting a peck from Mother.

"The pleasure is all mine." Excitement radiated on her face as Jamie was handed over to her. "How is it possible everytime I see you, you get more bigger?"

"Blame his father," Nisa said, cutting him a look. "Who keeps stuffing him and me up with food."

Harry snorted. "Only because his mother keeps demanding for more sweets." He sent a smirk over to her. "Lately even now that I think about it."

Nisa kicked him behind the leg for that comment.

Oblivious to his parents' bickering, James grinned up at his grandmother, playing with the charm of her necklace. Mother cooed, bouncing him on her hip, playing with his wild dark hair.

"He's getting so big," Mother said. "When on earth are you two getting another one?"

Nisa's eyes widened, then narrowed at the barely-stifled snicker to her right, treating the owner to another kick to the leg. "Not for a long while."

Emphasize on the long.

"Well…" Harry wisely dropped his proposal from the third kick and glare she shot him.

Even though Harry traded in chasing criminals for teaching students defensive spells and dueling at Hogwarts, he still received invitations to parties and events to the Ministry, thanks to Weasley, his former partner, the friends he made from various departments, and Kingsley still holding onto hope that his best former Auror would come back to him.

As happy as she was that Harry decided to take on a less dangerous career, Nisa wondered if he actually missed it. She, along with James who was still forming in her stomach at that time, were the reason why Harry quit. His missions became more frequent, more dangerous, leading up to a horrible one that sent him to the hospital greatly wounded, putting a strain on their marriage. Valentine's day he surprised her, coming back a week early from a mission and showing her his filled-out job application for the DADA teaching position at their former school.

"Do you ever miss it?" Nisa asked, gesturing around the room where Ministry employees and socialites (especially those in need of brownie points) were exchanging ideas for holiday gifts and plans over glasses of champagne and songs of Yule time fun.

Harry twirled her away and reeled her back in, dipping her low before pulling her back up, holding her close. "Sometimes, "he admitted after a minute of thinking. "But not as much as I'll miss you and Jamie if I went back in. At least with teaching, I can pick my hours."

 _True_ …Nisa awarded him with another kiss, more thorough than the one she gave him earlier. Wolf-calls and whistles sounded all around, galling to their deaf ears as they lost themselves in temporary bliss.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Harry whispered, inching away from her lips but still keeping close.

"Only a dozen or so times in the past hour."

"You complaining?" he asked.

"Absolutely not." She grinned.

Laughing, he dipped her low again.

They danced to another song or two before Weasley whisked Harry away to an old friend from the Department of International Magic who was dying to see him. Nisa decided to use the break to rest her feet and refill her empty stomach that had been growling for almost an hour. Apparently she was more than hungry than she thought, polishing off two buffalo chicken and cheddar sandwiches, a few lobster balls, three velvet cupcakes, washing it all down with a glass of champagne.

She was about to indulge in her fourth cupcake when she heard a familiar, nauseating voice souring her mood. "Nisa Malfoy, is that you?"

Nisa finished the rest of her drink in one swig and pasted on a smile, turning around to meet Rita Skeeter dressed in tacky, feathery bloodied-red robes. How in the name of Merlin she managed to wing an invitation after her attempts of dismantling the Ministry with her fabricated articles was beyond Nisa. " _Malfoy-Potter_ , Skeeter. I know you're getting so old and frail, but I had some hope your mind was still functioning."

Her skin bristled from the insult but the woman gave her a smile she probably thought was charming, leaning in close like they were long-time friends. "Well, look at you. Almost three years into marriage life and you're still glowing in marital bliss. How sweet."

Sweet indeed. Especially since Skeeter spent a majority of those years, both pre-and-post of their marriage life, creating polls on how long they'd last.

"Tell us." Her poison-green quill was already out, pressed against an opened parchment. "What is your secret to such a successful, not to mention surprising, marriage?"

"My advice?" She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see…always bring insect repellant. You never know what pests you may come across." She smiled pointedly at Skeeter.

The cockroach's mouth nearly hit the ground. " _I'm sorry!_ "

"Apology not accepted," Nisa smirked. "Now I suggest unless you want to repay a visit back into your jar, you-"

Nausea slamming into her gut, storming up stream. Nisa zoomed over to the bathroom, pushing away and knocking into ten people, before finding a stool to empty the contents of her stomach.

Greasy chicken sandwiches. Lobster bites. Red velvet cupcakes. Champagne. Worst combination ever.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked later on that night in the comfort of their room. James was put to bed an hour ago, and now they were preparing for it. Harry changed into a pair of sweatpants and a gray t-shirt.

Nisa took off her jewelry and kicked off her shoes, relieved to have her feet breathe again. "It's probably the food. Trust the Ministry to serve champagne."

"You seemed pretty pale when you came back. Looked a bit out of earlier."

Nisa shrugged. "Probably catching a bug."

"A bug?"

"We're practically in December. Tis the season for flu, cold, and stomach bugs."

She turned back. Harry was lounged on the bed, an unsure frown on his face. She would need to do something about it.

A bulb went off in her head.

She walked in front of him. "Now that you mentioned it, Harry, I do feel a bit unwell."

"Oh?"

She nodded and walked over to him, presenting him her sheer and laced-clad back to Harry. "So much so that I may need your help unzipping."

It wasn't long before she heard creaks from the bed, hurried steps moving closer to her. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her zipper being pulled down, and nearly drew blood as she felt hands brushing against her bare skin.

"Mmm," Harry's lips replaced her hands, skimming against her back. "I think I may need to be a bit thorough with my inspection."

The dress fell into the a puddle of grey silk, a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and she happily let herself be pulled into the bed, giggles soon changing into moans.

* * *

It was easy to put Harry's concerns, even a bit of her own that hovered in the back of her mind, aside. She wouldn't be surprised if what happened at the ball was from the bad shrimp. After all, the Ministry made it no secret they preferred to keep things on the cheap side. Plus, the weather was getting colder and germs were spreading faster.

It was hard though to push away the thought something could be wrong as the number of trips to the bathroom increased, as well as the severity and daily rounds of nausea stabbing her stomach.

The last one happened at one of the worst possible times. Days after the Ministry ball, she was waiting in a line that was going slower than a snail with at least thirteen people in front of her, each with carts and baskets loaded with items, and a cart of her own that was loaded with soon-to-be-wrapped Christmas presents. Teddy was by her side, already munching on the chocolate snowman she treated him to for being good. James was strapped onto the carriage seat, laughing at the silly faces Nisa was making. Just as she was about to pucker her lips like a fish, nausea knocked into her gut like a blow.

Nisa told Teddy to watch over James and the carriage, speeding over to the restroom. Which, to her horror, already had over twenty waiting outside the door.

Knowing waiting was futile, feeling the nausea building, she grabbed her boys, abandoned the cart, and used the Floo at a nearby coffee shop to get home. She barely made it to the bathroom before every meal she had ever eaten came rushing back out.

It must have been hours-long, slow, painful hours before Nisa was able to pull her flushed, sweaty face away from the toilet seat and sent the disgusting load down with a flush. On shaky feet, she peeled herself off the floor and walked out.

Harry was waiting for her outside with a cup of ginger-ale in one hand, two pain-killer pills in the other, wearing a worried frown on his face.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to the hospital." The tone of his voice left no room for arguments.

Not that she planned to. Even she knew when to draw the white flags.

The Healer who treated her was an elderly woman with her gray hair done in a tight bun that reminded her of McGonagall. She walked into the room with a small smile that did little to soothe the anxiety coiling in her stomach that for once wasn't nauseous.

During the questions, checking her forehead for a fever, listening to her heartbeat, casting a magical sphere over her body as she laid on the bed, scenarios kept racing through her head, each one more worst than the last.

The fact the Healer kept writing down notes during Nisa's scan didn't help. Or the looks she had during the examination. Or the smile she had on now as she looked at them.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy-Potter, you're not sick," she said. "You're perfectly healthy in fact."

That at least eased some of her worries. "Then what is it?"

"Well," the smile widened. The coil in Nisa's stomach tightened. "In a few months time, you and your husband will be welcoming another baby." She waved to a giggling James currently occupying Harry's lap. "One who I bet will be just as cute as your son."

It took a minute for the news to sink in.

A minute for their jaws to unhinge.

A minute for eyes to widen to saucers.

" _What?!_ " they demanded, Harry from excitement, her from shock.

"You're pregnant," the Healer repeated calmly. "Exactly five weeks."

"But…but…but…" That was impossible. She would have recognized the symptoms. Her female intuition would have kicked in. For Merlin's sake, she would have planned this better.

 _Correction_ , she thought as she looked over at her husband who was doing very little to hide his grin with a glare. _We would have planned better._

Nisa was shaking the entire way home, nerves bouncing around inside her like wild bunglers. Ranging from mind-bobbling shock, amazement, annoyance, even more shock and more annoyance. Annoyance that quickly morphed to cold-blooded, first-degree murderous rage when she caught sight of Harry's smirk.

If it wasn't for the fact innocent Jamie was on bouncing on her hip, she'd be cursing and hexing Harry like there was no tomorrow.

"If I hear a single word about me being barefoot and pregnant or you gloating about marking your territory, I will rip your tongue from your throat, wrap it around your neck, and tug until your head pops."

With that said, Nisa laid herself on the couch, one hand draped across her forehead, the other pressed against her stomach where a tiny, monkey-like human was growing inside her.

"Nap." Jamie chimed.

"I agree, Jamie," Harry said. "Looks like Mommy could use a nap."

Nisa clenched her teeth to keep from shooting the finger.

An hour later, after Jamie was put down for a nap, Harry approached her. Carefully. He sat on the end of the couch. When she didn't protest, he moved closer to her. Her annoyance managed to ease down a bit for him to move closer to her. She didn't make any objections when she moved closer to her and propped her legs onto his lap.

"Nisa." He pulled her hand away from his face. She stubbornly looked away.

"My beautiful, beautiful Nisa." He grinned.

She let her eyes peek from her hand.

"My beautiful, sweet Nisa."

Removing the hand, she raised a sharp brow at him. _Keep going._

"My beautiful, brilliant, perfect, talented wife."

"You also forgot goddess incarnate." She added.

Harry chuckled, brushing loose strands of her away from her face. "Of course, silly me."

Despite herself, a giggle escaped from her lips.

Harry's hand drifted down to her cheek, stroking it tenderly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against her forehead, melting away the remnants of her annoyance.

"You don't play fair." she admitted with a sigh/giggle.

"Nor do you, Little Miss Slytherin Queen." Harry replied.

Touché.

Harry inched away from her but still kept close. "Nisa?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you not want another baby?"

She stared up at him in shock.

"Because if timing isn't right or…the want isn't there, then it's fine." He smiled at her. "Whatever you decide, it's fine."

And just like that, Nisa was reminded why she loved Harry James Potter.

"Harry, no." She moved onto his lap, hands cupping his face. "It's not that. I do want another baby."

And she found herself believing it the more she thought about it, realizing that Jamie was getting older and she did miss having a small baby in her arms. "But…" Nisa bit her lip. "You have to promise me you're not gonna laugh."

Harry stared back at her, waiting patiently.

"I…I'm gonna get fat."

Harry tried to rein in the laughter that shot up his throat, but Nisa caught the sound and smacked him in the arm for it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry's words were shaken by his laughter. "It's just of all things to be worried about-"

"It is not funny, Potter. It took me almost a year to lose the weight. Not to mention the fact they say second pregnancies are twice as painful."

Harry kissed her forehead again. Nisa swung her legs over and laid them by either side of his hips. It dawned on her that in a few weeks time she won't be able to do so anymore, not with a huge watermelon stomach wedged between them.

"While that may be true," Harry said. "Keep in mind that there are certain benefits to it. I already know one."

"Which is?"

Harry grinned, pecking her lips. "For one, you just gave me the best Christmas present."

"Well, it's a relief to know I'll be saving a few gallons," Harry pinched her arm for the comment. Nisa smirked, unfazed. "It's sweet you think so, Harry, since this gift will take seven or so months to develop and requires seven or so months worth of pampering as I develop it. With no complaining."

Judging by the amusement glinting in his eyes, Harry fully remembered the pampering and worshipping he had done when she was pregnant with Jamie. He shook his head with a chuckle, his hands falling to her waist, cupping her flat stomach. "In a few months, we're gonna have another bundle of joy. Maybe another boy."

"Or a girl." As much as she'd love another boy, she ached to have a daughter. A beautiful little with platinum blonde or raven black hair, with Harry's eyes. Those big, emerald-green, gold-specked eyes she loved so much.

"Or one of each." Nisa pinched him hard under the arm for that one.

"Wasn't funny the first time you said, Potter, and isn't funny now."

"Can't blame a guy for hoping." He leaned forward until their forehead were pressed against each other. Silence passed between them comfortably as they let the thoughts sink in, imagining the plans and tasks that would go into preparing for baby number two. Harry then broke the silence, saying, "I can already see you buying out the stores for new baby clothes."

"And for me as well," Nisa added. "If I'm going through with another pregnancy, I'm going to need a new wardrobe to accommodate my new body."

"And let me guess. You're going to want me to be part of this fun shopping experience and carry all the bags?"

"Of course." She didn't expect anything less.

"Well, I already know how that's gonna fit into my advantage." Harry's hands reached underneath her sweater and brushed against her sides. "I will certainly be spending time worshipping this beautiful body."

"Oh?" Nisa smirked at him. "How so?"

In a heartbeat, Nisa was spread across the couch and Harry was hovered over her, smirking as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"For one, like this." With a snap of his fingers, Harry had pants, along with panties, vanish from sight. "And this." He slid his finger against her clit. "

Nisa purred, arching her body closer to him.

"And this." Harry's lips replaced his finger, his tongue slipping into her folds.

"Harry…." She moaned, burying her hands into his hair, losing herself in the sensations.

* * *

Once the shock of being pregnant again wore off, excitement began to grow in Nisa at the thought of a second Malfoy-Potter being brought into their wacky, crazy, but still loving and incredible family.

It grew as she and Harry shared the news with their family and friends. Molly Weasley baked her a cake in celebration of the news, Pansy made her jokes on the lack of the surprise of another baby being brought in so soon, once again hinting at their lack of self-control (although honestly, when one has Harry Potter for a hubsand and her as a wife, could they really be blamed?), Andy's tears were just as joyous as Teddy's excitement over being a big brother, and Mom cried and laughed and basked in excitement at the news of being a grandmother.

Father's excitment was more quiet but definiely present. And clear. After they shared the news with her parents over dinner, Father pulled Harry aside. Nisa followed them, sure that they were engaging in yet another argument. To her amazement, they were shaking hands, smiling almost like good friends.

"Well done," Father said. "Harry."

Harry accepted the praise with a nod. "Thank you, Lucius."

The moment was so rare, so amazing that Nisa considered it a bonus gift to her as well as Mother.

Her excitment grew as they went from store to store, shop to shop, finding last-minute gifts for their family. As well as the incredibly-adorable baby stuff she found such as the beautiful bedding fitted for a prince or princess, the new stuffed animals and rattles, and of the the onsies. The smooth as butter, softer than pillow, adorable oneises in cream-white, lilaic, and soft rose-pink.

Nisa brought the clothing up to her nose breathed in the sweet soft cashmere. "We are so getting this." She glanced at all the beautiful colors. "All of them."

"Keep in mind that we don't even know if it's a girl, Nisa." Harry reminded.

She smiled at him. "A mother knows, Harry. A mother knows."

Her excitement grew as the holidays came closer and closer and they indulged in the holiday fun. Even if a sneaky, sweet-toothed theif kept distubring her Gingerbread masterpiece, snatching pieces of the gum-drops she needed to complete her home.

"Hey!" She lightly swatted his hand. "Hands off, mister."

Jamie gave her a smile, as if it could make up for his mischief. She frowned at him but he clearly saw through the disguise, laughing all the same.

"Like father, like son." she grumbled. "Both helpless addicts to my chest and sweeth-toothed crooks."

For awhile it seemed Jamie was good, watching his mother as she worked more on the Gingerbread house. But as Nisa added more pink icing to the back of the house, she noticed a tiny hand reaching into the candy bowl.

"Jamie!"

He grinned and ran down the hall, with his mom hot on his tail, running right into Harry as he popped into the living room through with a bag full of presents in one hand. It was caught Auror-reflexes that had Jamie crashing into his Daddy's chest instead of his leg.

"Woah, woah," Harry propped Jamie onto his hip. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is the fact your son is stealing candy from me and ruining my work." Nisa said.

Harry glanced down at him. "Jamie, is that true? Have you been driving Mummy nuts?" The grin on his face served as his answer, bringing a bright smile to Harry's face. "Then you're my son after all."

Nisa grumbled under her breath but still kissed Harry all the same, giggling as Harry entwined a hand around her waist, bringing her closer.

"You know what my wish is for Christmas?" Nisa asked once they broke apart.

"Hmm, let me think...for all the designer clothes in the world, comfort and luxury, and for your husband to cater to your every whim?"

"All that and more, especially the last one," Harry rolled his eyes and she pecked his lips. "But mostly for the holidays to be incredible. What about yours?"

"You really wanna know?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to, Potter."

Harry pecked her lips once, twice, three times and eased away a bit before she could make it a full kiss. "My wish has the same for the past seven years we've been together. For things to always be like this. Insane, crazy," He kissed her softly, letting his lips linger, making her heart flutter. "But perfect."

"More like, _imperfect_ ," Nisa corrected. "Sappy Gryffindor."

Harry grinned at her. "Adorably cute Slytherin."

"For the last time, I _am not cute!_ " She swatted his arm.

Laughing, Harry took the bag of gifts and his partner in the crime to the liviing room, shoving the presents under their already-filled tree. Nisa stayed the in the doorway, watching her boys, feeling her heart flutter and glow.

Months later, her heart was bright with so many emotions as their second child finally made their debut to the world.

"Hello Serena Lilian Malfoy-Potter." Nisa whispered down at the beautiful baby swaddled in pink that was being rocked gently in her arms.

Her daughter smacked her lips tiredly, closing her eyes. A sound between a laugh and a cry as Nisa rocked her. Just as Jamie was Harry's clone, Serena was hers. From her light complexion, her curls of whiite blonde hair. The only trait she carried from Harry were her emerald-green eyes that Nisa loved so much.

"She's beautiful." Harry murmured, sitting close beside her on the hospital bed. Just as spellbound by their little princess.

"Well, she is a Malfoy." Nisa reminded.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Even minutes after child-birth, your confidence knows no bound."

Nisa smirked in reply.

"Baby." Jamie said, eyes locked on the newest addition to their family.

"That's right, Jamie," Harry grinned. "She's your baby sister and I know you're going to be a great big brother to her."

Despite the fact he was only two, Jamie grinned as if he understood Harry's words. He grabbed onto Serena's little hand, which to their great relief didn't send her down a crying fit. "Baby."

Harry pecked Jamie's head, stroked Serena's hair and kissed her head, and then cupped Nisa's cheek before he kissed her with all the wamrth and love spilling onto that kiss.

"Thank you." Harry murmured, looking at her the way she always dreamt of him doing when they were in school. Looking at her the way he did on their first date, the first time they made love, on their wedding day, on the day Jamie was born: as if she was a treasure he'd cherish and love forever.

Nisa shook her head with a soft smile, tears burning her eyes. "Thank you."

Harry kissed her once again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And they said the most incredible things only happened in fairytales.


End file.
